


Deus Ex: Heavy Metal

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fractured knee leads Adam Jensen to an alchemist, and something far more sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex: Heavy Metal

The Evolution Revolution rages on, forging a new segment of society. The ranks of the cybernetics grow steadily, though with them heightened divide and discord. Essays deriding cyborgs are common, a moniker disdained within the reckoned. The term Aug is preferred, an abridgement void of inference. Alas contempt is just one concern. The conversion to Aug is an endless ordeal, arising through need and evolving by want. Once the procedure ends their routine should resume, yet that’s when the true makeover begins.

For Augs the sole constant is change. This is new technology requiring endless tweaking. While technique and software are key elements, hardware is likewise vital. Innovations in metals and plastics are germane. An augmented body is placed under extreme duress requiring enhancements able to bear. Metallurgists stand beside doctors as major players. Adam Jensen knows well of these wizards, with that subject prompting a conclave with David Sarif.

“I heard you had a rough weekend.”

**“That’s an understatement.”**

“What happened?”

**“I was moving some equipment, nothing heavy, certainly for me, maybe three hundred pounds. Suddenly my knee cracked.”**

“Any pain?”

**“I didn’t feel a thing.”**

“Any unusual movement?”

**“It was strictly due to the weight I was bearing.”**

“Your knee is a fusion of titanium and plastic. It was state of the art two years ago.”

**“Two years is a long time with technology. Are you surprised this happened?”**

“Somewhat. Joints are the weakest link, though I’m surprised it happened with the load you mentioned.”

**“I’ve been working it hard lately.”**

“That shouldn’t matter. We conducted stress tests involving weight and repetition, yet there’s always variables you don’t consider. We’ll have to try something new.”

**“Is this to be expected again?”**

“Hopefully not. There’s some serious headway occurring in metals, quite promising in fact.”

**“Anything related to me?”**

“Yes, and the timing couldn’t be better. There’s an aluminum alloy appealing for its strength and lightness. Strength is important in your case, but we don’t want to weigh you down needlessly. Speed and agility is important as well.”

**“Are we talking done deal? Whatever you decide I’d like it over with as soon as possible.”**

“Of course. It’s best for you, plus I don’t want to keep you down too long. Give it a few days.”

**“Is my favorite metalhead joining the party?”**

“I’ve already talked to Samantha. She’s excited to see you.”

**“I’m excited to see her.”**

“I’ll reserve dinner for the two of you tonight at Mama Kin’s, and have fun. You deserve it.” 

Samantha Stone is an interesting woman, a professional metallurgist with matching personal tastes. Her favorite music? Metal. Her favorite band? Metallica. For Adam Jensen, just her name evokes feelings. The two first met after his injuries. She was considered tops in her field and enlisted as a consultant on his implants. Her input was considerable, and during convalescence a rapport was established. 

That rapport revealed troubling news however, two personalities residing in one body. While open and sunny on the surface, a shadowy sort lurked beneath. Her interests in metal went beyond science toward nether realms like magic and alchemy. This duality intrigued Adam though also raising angst. She’d be consumed with thoughts of prophecy and immortality, spending countless nights perusing college texts and ancient tomes for any insight into the unknown. What her endgame entails too is unknown. Their reunion may provide answers, or just raise more questions. 

Mama Kin’s is a raucous venue in every sense of the word. Rock and roll is king with the boisterous throng proclaiming its devotion. Entrance is no mean feat, given its famous artists and infamous clientele. On any night a who’s who of celebrities and scoundrels can be sighted, their presence attracting their respective fans. 

The drinks flow freely, stirring reveries of fame and passion. Many a tryst had their origin here, though many a hopeful had their dreams dashed as well, but so goes the fortunes of the club devotee. How events proceed for our costars remain to unfold. They arrive in separate cars, curious over the night’s outcome. No surprise for two erstwhile cohorts embarking on a belated date. 

**“Damn girl, you look good. It’s been a while.”**

“Two years, and thanks. You look good too, Adam, all things considered.”

**“Worse for wear, huh?”**

“Understandable, besides the scruffy look becomes you. How you been?”

**“Busy. It’s never boring, that’s for sure.”**

“I read about you all the time on the ‘net.”

**“Don’t believe everything you read. Half of it’s pretense, the other half nonsense.”**

“Sounds like a soap opera, but you were groomed to be a leading man.”

**“Are you referring to my rugged looks or hours of surgery and rehabilitation?”**

“I was thinking the former, but you love playing the sympathy angle. Since we’re on it, how you been physically?”

**“Aside from my knee, fine. It’s a constant struggle. I’m always being poked and probed, but you’ve heard that song and dance before.”**

“Lifestyles of the rich and famous.”

**“Broke and infamous is more like it, but enough of me. How you doing?”**

“Fine. Work keeps me busy. There are several things happening in metals, especially relating to you.”

**“David said you have an alloy ideal for my leg.”**

“You’ll be amazed at the improvement, and you won’t feel a thing.”

**“You two are the only ones I trust with enhancements. Your record speaks for itself.”**

“I’ve worked hard. I’ve earned it.”

**“I know, and I’m happy for you. So aside from work, what else is going on?”**

“The usual. Some travel, a lot of reading. I still have the same interests.”

**“Any of them involve the mystical and magical?”**

“Maybe. You know you always were a cynical S.O.B. I understand that to a degree, but it wouldn’t hurt to open your mind to different ideas.”

**“Whether I like it or not I’m now a product of science, so it’s difficult to wrap my head around pseudoscience, or in your case protoscience. That is the word, right?”**

“But you notice the word science is contained within that word, just like chemist is contained within alchemist. They’ve been around since biblical times. Word is God himself spoke to another Adam about this very topic.”

**“Forbidden fruit?”**

“Alchemy.”

**“Turning lead into gold.”**

“How prosaic. My aspirations go beyond money.”

**“Blasphemy.”**

“What I seek will help everyone in practical ways, possibly an increased lifespan.”

**“Immortality.”**

“And that’s melodramatic, and unrealistic. The human cell can only live to a hundred twenty years. While hundreds of years is doubtful, dozens more may not be, with the right help.”

**“Interesting timing. I just met a man doing similar research.”**

“Steven Moore. Like I said I’ve been reading about you, and I too know Steven.”

**“His methods are more _earthbound_ than yours.”**

“Yet still controversial as you see mine. It’s all perspective, though I do wonder what it would take to change yours.”

**“Does it really matter what I think?”**

“Yes.”

**“How refreshing that someone respects me for my mind instead of my body.”**

“Oh, I appreciate both, but remember. Your mind is one hundred per cent yours. Interesting thought, huh?” 

**“David believes the perfect situation would have the mind the only natural part. The rest is synthetic.”**

“That’s a bit extreme but point taken. Sadly the mind declines as well.”

**“Moore’s work focuses heavily on dementia.”**

“I know, and I wish him well on that. He has a good team which is critical for success……. I always thought you and I would make a good team, professionally speaking.”

**“Is this leading up to something?”**

“Would it bother you if it was?” 

**“No, but…….I don’t believe it. You’re not just here to fix my leg. You have an ulterior motive.”**

“See how sharp your mind is, and what’s wrong with a little quid pro quo. I scratch your leg, you scratch mine, metaphorically speaking.”

**“Go ahead. What’s on _your_ mind?”**

“Something positively wonderful. I’ve discovered the location of a philosopher’s stone, and you’re just the person to help me retrieve it.” 

At this point Adam wonders if the reunion with Samantha was a good idea. He knew she danced to a different beat, but she’s now asked him to the ball and he’s uncertain he wants to boogie. What she’s proposed is bizarre despite its pedigree, though what is deemed possible varies over time. He does not possess convincing arguments to refute her claims, nor are they academically void of merit. 

He has read about philosopher stones. They are tools in fantasy that turn base metals into precious ones. Everything in nature is comprised of four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. The theory states if you change one an object transmutes. That’s where immortality figures, by altering the human cell. A noble and ambitious initiative, yet with outlandish prospects. Include the danger factor and one could be certified mad for even considering her scheme. Still Jensen dances to his own beat as well, with curiosity routinely supplanting his better judgment. Decisions, decisions, oh what the hell. 

One vid-call to David achieves the desired results, two weeks off for one reckless cyborg. While skeptical about their chances he accedes to his request. Adam was expected to be disabled so the venture creates no work conflicts, plus he expressed a surprisingly keen interest in the affair. 

As for Adam’s injury he can move freely. It’s only when bearing heavy loads that a strain occurs, and lifting is not expected to be extreme. David also extended the services of Farideh Malik and her hi-tech chopper, an offer greatly appreciated. Apparently the stone is located in the mountains of Romania, an area renowned as vampire country. Just more intrigue in the mix, as if any more was needed. 

Adam hasn’t seen Farideh since their triumphant trek to Hong Kong, a feat attained through dogged teamwork. When he reflects on their relationship a calm ensues. Her presence will offset the project’s folly, plus her wit blunts the boredom. Simply seeing her raises hopes of success.

**“Thank heaven for reinforcements.”**

“Don’t thank heaven, Adam. Thank David.”

**“You made it here quick, Farideh. Thank _you_.”**

“I was nearby, besides how can I keep you waiting.”

**“I like your priorities, along with your prompt arrival. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”**

“Why do the hairs on the back of my neck stand when you flatter me?”

**“Can’t a guy be happy to see his partner? Admit it, life would be boring without our adventures.”**

“With you around there’s little chance of that. Where we heading this time?”

**“Transylvania. I hear it’s beautiful this time of year, but you might want to bring a scarf.”**

“I outgrew hickeys in the sixth grade.”

**“You won’t outgrow these, yet you’ll probably outgrow everyone else. They say you live forever, along with your youthful looks, though you’ll never see them in a mirror.”**

“No vanity for vampires, huh? That leaves you out.”

**“I don’t like bloody marys anyway.”**

“Something tells me _I’m_ going to need a drink when this is over. So what’s her name?”

**“Samantha, and she’s more than just a pretty face.”**

“Your intentions are honorable.”

**“All I want is for the three of us to return unscathed and unbit.”**

“Don’t they have bug spray for that?”

**“Why do I feel like your straight man.”**

“You’re easy fodder, besides it’s fun, and humor before battle is good. Speaking of which we should go.”

The Sarif Scorpion X-12 is an aeronautic wonder, capable of traveling great distances in record time. Yet another achievement from a company renowned for them. Still it will take hours to fly to Romania. Adam has conducted reconnaissance where the stone is located, so once they arrive they can begin searching. 

The terrain is challenging, making its negotiation a dual time and effort proposal. Not only are there pronounced elevation changes but foliage renders walking impractical, with walking discouraged in general due to wolf packs. Plus there are other worries. A torrential storm including lighting and thunder batters the region. Visibility is minimal with only a small airfield at their discretion, demanding every bit of Farideh’s aerial skills. The setting isn’t fit for man or beast but some perversion in between. If one believed in omens they would leave and never return. Still what would you expect in vampire country.  

Following a ten hour flight and tricky landing they debark on terra firma. A breath of fresh air is awaited, yet the sole air breathed is a pungent whiff. The narrow airstrip factored, lined by scraggly trees and jagged rocks. The scene is dark, the mood oppressive, the milieu enhanced by a full moon glaring ominously in the evening sky. Mother nature has made her ferocity known. All that remains is savagery of the sentient kind to join the fray. 

**“We’re here. Where’s the welcoming party?”**

“The only welcoming party here would entail the four legged variety.”

**“Not exactly postcard material, is it.”**

“We didn’t come for the scenery, though the castles are worth a look, one in particular.”

**“The humble home of Count Dracula.”**

“He is a count, Count Vladimir Solkov to be precise. The name has a ring to it.”

**“What’s his relationship to the stone?”**

“He knows its location. He’s just not able to retrieve it. That’s where you fit in.”

**“So it’s a joint venture, but who gets the spoils?”**

“Negotiations begin upon recovery.”

**“Somehow you left that part out.”**

“I’m sorry, Adam. You might not have come otherwise.”

**“The last thing needed is confrontation. Hopefully that won’t happen, but can he be trusted?”**

“He is well known and respected in mystic circles.”

**“Gee, that makes me feel so much better.”**

“No sarcasm, please. In areas like this faith is critical, and instincts. New findings require bold initiative, besides we’re here. Let’s make the most of it.”

**“How reliable is his intel?”**

“He’s been searching for the stone for thirty years, using every resource at his disposal. We’re not talking some flake with a crazy scheme but a rational and exhaustive endeavor. I believe him.” 

**“I hope for our sake you’re right, and he’s not some nut with the funds to fuel his folly.”**

“That answer will be coming shortly. Let’s proceed, shall we.” 

The terrain’s crossing is more grueling than first imagined. The one trail available requires keen eyesight to traverse, compounded by overhanging branches and strewn rocks. Already Adam’s smart vision becomes helpful. Even with the moon’s illumination the trees prevent most light from seeping through, plus mist stings the eyes. On the plus side his heat sensors detect any animal within feet, thus the prospects of an attack are slim. The castle they seek is one half mile, so despite obstacles they should arrive within minutes. His knee is holding fine. A large rock placed in their path was easily moved. 

At present Adam is accompanied by Samantha. Farideh remained back at the chopper to deter human animals with bad intent. Naturally this kind of trouble is routine for him. For Samantha it’s entirely new. While physically adept she has no experience with danger. Indeed Adam senses a growing unease in her, stemming from the surroundings or odds of failure. The more one ponders the matter the crazier it sounds. Still how often do you get to meet a vampire. 

After twenty minutes of bobbing and weaving they spot the castle, adorned by spires and garish gargoyles. Though patently cliché they spawn its appeal. The final climb prolongs the chore. At the top awaits the door, equipped with a rope for entrance. With a bemused smile Adam yanks the cord, unfazed by the chime. Seconds later the door opens and……..

“Good evening.”

_“Count Solkov I presume.”_

“You must be Samantha. A pleasure.”

_“And this is my associate Adam Jensen.”_

“Thank you for making what assuredly was a lengthy trip.”

**“That it was. Hopefully it’ll be worth the effort.”**

“On that we agree. Please, come inside.”

_“Thank you for your hospitality……..Your home is impressive. How old is it?”_

“It’s been in my family for centuries. My bloodline dates back to Vlad the Impaler. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

**“He’s considered the original vampire.”**

“Indeed. Quite a nasty fellow. His selection as myth is understandable, as long as one realizes there are no such things as vampires.”

**“The local villagers might disagree.”**

“Superstitions die hard, Mr. Jensen, especially among the gullible. These are peasant folk with little schooling.”

**“Where did you go to school?”**

“I’m self taught. I have a vast library at my disposal. My family was involved in agrarian ventures for generations. It was not thought important to have a formal education. My presence was required here.”

**“Samantha said you’ve been tracking the stone for thirty years yet you appear barely older. What’s your secret?”**

“I avoid the sun as much as possible, plus consume plenty of liquids. It is my means to longevity.”

_“We communicated briefly, but you never did explain your interest in the stone.”_

“Like you Samantha I’m interested in a lengthy life, but with an addendum. A long life means little if one is riddled by disease. It’s not just numbers.”

_“That’s where the human cell factors.”_

“Certainly, but the blood is important as well. My family has suffered from a rare virus for years. It’s what drives me. I have an insatiable hunger to find a cure.”

_“Did your ancestors live long?”_

“This area is renowned for it. I’m proud to say both my father and grandfather are still living.”

**“How do you explain that?”**

“Our diet is special, based heavily on red meat. We find it has a pronounced effect on our well being. Nothing else satisfies.”

**“But I don’t see any animals aside from wolves. Do you hunt?”**

“No, but we raise cattle. Conversely poultry and fish have no appeal.”

_“How certain are you about the stone’s location?”_

“Very. It is situated at the top of Mount Stefan in the upper regions of Romania. The problem is no equipment can get there, requiring someone with exceptional strength to remove obstacles. It’s in a cave.”

**“So that’s where I fit in. How far is the cave from here?”**

“Ten kilometers.”

_“We should depart as soon as possible. Can we leave by sunrise?”_

“You will have to go without me. I’m a bit of a night owl and have work to do before leaving. I can meet you at a prearranged site tomorrow night.”

**“What if we find the stone before you arrive. Do you trust us?”**

“It’s not a matter of trust. An elixir is needed to spark the stone. It’s not that simple.”

**“Can we trust you?”**

_“Adam!”_

“Don’t worry. No offense taken. The question is valid and deserving of an answer. Yet assurances are mere words. We’ll simply have to see.”

_“Do you have the elixir?”_

“I’m working on it as we speak. I’ve been working on this for some time. Samantha, I’m sure you’ve heard the term Magnum Opus. It’s linked to the stone. Well this is my grand quest, as it is yours. We will succeed.”

_“I appreciate your optimism and enthusiastically share it. As for meeting us there that’s fine. If you can provide directions Adam and I will be off at dawn.”_

“Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll bid you good night.” 

Morning can’t come soon enough for Adam Jensen. He’s already entertaining serious doubts about the affair, starting with the enigmatic Count. While outwardly calm a troubled mind lurks within. His unease pervades every word and bodily gesture, triggering equal unease in Adam. His pale complexion prompts concern too, a trait not dismissed by staying indoors. Then there’s the age discrepancy. It all combines into one big mystery raising flags. The sooner they find the stone and flee this creepfest the better. 

After a troubled night void of rest Adam and Samantha make the hike back to the chopper to join Farideh. The Count was absent, presumably still asleep, but directions were placed on a hall table as promised. Everything is ready for their departure with the flight taking minutes. It’s the entrance to the cave that presents a problem.

“How’d everything go last night?”

**“That remains to be seen. He fits the landscape.”**

“Scary, huh?”

**“Halloween’s a daily ritual in his house, though trick or treating should be discouraged.”**

“So what’s the plan?”

**“One with emphasis on caution. Unfortunately we’re not playing with an equal deck. He has an ace in the hole.”**

_“The elixir.”_

**“So even if we find the stone it’s useless without it, or so he says.”**

_“That part is true. It’s a symbiotic effect.”_

**“Which means we need sole possession of the stone. That way we each have one piece of the prize. It’s our bargaining chip.”**

“On the plus side we outnumber him.”

**“Do we? I’m not sure he’s in this alone. His family may be involved, and despite their advancing years I expect them to be hearty, except in one area.”**

_“The virus. It all comes down to that.”_

**“If what I think is happening I’m going to need all my skills to handle it, and we’re going to need an ace in the hole as well.”**

They arrive at the cave without incident. One look reveals numerous rocks littering the area, many blocking its entrance. Fortunately for Adam his services are only partly needed. Farideh and her chopper can obliterate the largest ones. He can then discard the rest with minimal effort, saving strain on his knee. After ten minutes an opening sufficient for entrance is made. As if on cue Count Solkov appears, alone. 

**“Your timing is impeccable. May I ask how you arrived so quick.”**

“I have my ways. I’ve been here before. Job well done.”

**“Most of the credit goes to my partner. I now presume you take over. Are we ready?”**

“More than you’ll ever know, and it should take only minutes.”

**“You sound so sure.”**

“I already know its location.”

**“Is that right. How do you know that, or for that matter it’s here at all?”**

“Would you believe that I feel it, in my blood.”

**“Now that you mention it, however none of us can. What makes you so different?”**

“Oh, I’m quite different, in many many ways. It all started hundreds of years ago, with a simple little bite.”

**“Here we go. Disclosure time.”**

“If you wish. The time for charades is over. I’ll get what I came for, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

**“So much for trust.”**

“You fools! Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?”

**“Perhaps, but humor us anyway. You’re a vampire.”**

“At your humble service.”

**“And you drink blood to survive.”**

“A crueler fate I would not wish upon anyone.”

**“You were bitten by a vampire.”**

“That’s where we reach a snag in the tale. Not all vampires are borne from the bite of another. Mine came from a fly.”

 _“Your disease is transmitted by a virus.”_  

“One of the most pernicious and virulent known to man or beast. Its effect is both wondrous, and wretched. The blood frenzy alone is maddening.”

**“There’s no way to stop it.”**

“No more than you could stop breathing. It is all consuming.”

_“What do you hope to accomplish with the stone?”_

“Transmute the DNA of the virus so it retains its longevity benefits without the thirst for blood.”

_“Your intentions are understandable, though what you seek would require endless testing before any chance of success, and endless test subjects as well.”_

“I have an entire village of test subjects at my command. They’ve been providing the means for my sustenance for centuries. Why should anything change now.”

**“You know we can’t allow that.”**

“How do you propose to stop me?”

**“My ace in the hole by the name of Farideh Malik. She’s one hell of a pilot, and one hell of a shot. Her artillery is aimed at the cave as we speak.”**

“What madness is this, a game of high stakes chicken!”

**“I assure you I don’t play games, nor do I intend to do anything stupid or reckless. My sole intent is to destroy the cave. The stone will never be found.”**

“But we’re so close.”

**“Interesting how you changed the pronoun to we, but too late. It’s over, Count. Get over it.”**

“Are you insane? There must be some way to change your mind.”

**“Never happen, however Samantha has a suggestion.”**

_“I have an idea, though I’m not sure you deserve it. If the altering of your DNA is the solution to the virus, what’s needed is a genetic expert ,and I happen to know one, intimately.”_

**“Take her up on her offer. It’s the only one you’re going to get, and while doing so get out of the cave and let Farideh have at it.”**

After enough fireworks to light the evening sky throughout Romania the cave is demolished, and with it the wicked schemes and whimsical dreams of two star crossed counterparts. High noon concludes at the Transylvania corral with nary a winner. In one corner sulks Count Solkov, pondering his limited options. In the other muses Samantha Stone, lamenting her magnum opus. But above it all stands Adam Jensen, maintaining calm through indifference, with another victory notch tallied. The legend only grows.

 


End file.
